


Ohio, Ohio

by syx



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syx/pseuds/syx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevísimo vistazo a una escena en el futuro de Rachel, Finn y Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohio, Ohio

**Author's Note:**

> No me suele gustar usar el presente para escribir una historia. En mi opinión la prosa queda fría y distancia al lector; es como describir la situación en una obra de teatro, justo antes de que hablen los actores. Sin embargo es el efecto que necesitaba para esta viñeta.
> 
> Hace falta haber visto el (3x10) (o saber qué pasa) para entender del todo el relato. Podríamos decir que ligeramente AU.

Finn juega con los niños en el jardín. Son dos, un niño y una niña que, juntos, no suman la decena. Rachel los contempla desde su asiento en una incómoda silla de tela con aire algo distante. Sus ojos observan cómo Finn se agacha para coger a los críos, cargando con uno en cada brazo, y siguen su progresión por el patio. Carrera, giro, carrera, giro y vuelta a empezar. Las risas de los niños son escandalosas y alegres, claras y brillantes. Rachel parpadea intentando alejar la sensación de irrealidad que, a veces, producen días de verano como aquel. Todo es tan nítido y tan real que, paradójicamente, parece un sueño. 

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

Rachel gira la cabeza hacia la silla de al lado; sus cejas levemente fruncidas y el más mínimo mohín (un cero con cinco en una escala de diez) transmiten su confusión.

\- Quiero decir, ¿alguna vez has deseado que todo fuera... no sé, diferente? 

La confusión desaparece en cuanto Rachel adivina a qué se refiere. Sonríe.

\- Nunca - responde con firmeza.

No se le escapa cómo Quinn deja escapar su alivio con una espiración profunda. Tampoco cómo su rostro se relaja por primera vez desde que salieron de Nueva York.

Rachel vuelve a mirar hacia los niños mientras toma la mano de su esposa, entrelazando sus dedos. 

\- La verdad es que estaba pensando en cuándo te animarás a darme uno de esos.

La forma en que Quinn entrecierra los ojos, intentando sin éxito alguno componer una mirada asesina nunca dejará de divertirla. Rachel une su risa a la de los hijos de Finn, contenta de haber hecho el viaje, de ver que su amor de instituto al fin es feliz. Ella también es feliz. Decir no fue la decisión más sabia de su adolescencia.


End file.
